Voiced
by YaremiZamora
Summary: Rose, a timur guardian, is destined to find the sword that will keep the evil dhampir race from causing havoc on the world. Along the way she finds romance and love but with every lust filled word it is the words we don't say that hurt us the most.
1. Chapter 1: Losing it All

I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters belong to her :(

This story is still based on the major characters of the V.A. world but has a different concept and approach to things. Hopefully it will be enjoyable and give things a nice and fresh taste. If you like it please review and let me know :) if you don't then let me know what it is you'd like to see different. Happy Readings Everyone!

Chapter 1:Losing it All

"Rose!" I feel myself being shaken awake but my deep slumber doesn't want to subside. I'm a deep sleeper. I once slept through an earthquake! Ok. Not really, but it sure does feel like that sometimes. This is my heaven, the peacefulness of sleep, the fluidity of the body during which you float on air and dream of anything you want, make anything you want, be anything you want. But someone won't stop shaking me and my walls begin to crumble, the beach fades, the sunlight dims, the garden is gone.

"Mom! I'm leaving today and you want to torture me some more?" Ugh. The nerve! No one wakes me up early; they usually value their face more than that. But my mother is fearless. Strong. Powerful. Sometimes I'm amazed other times I'm irritated, guess which one it is now? IRRITATED.

"I may never come back if you keep shaking me awake" I mumble the very last words because I'm drifting again and words don't matter in sleep.

"Oh. Just shut up Rose. You forget who you get your temper from and mine is running thin. Get. Up. Now." She doesn't scream, she says it calmly, slow. I know it's bad, she means business. My mother, Janine Hathaway, is an expert at exercising her "voice". Yup. That's what I call it, I don't know what else to name it, and it's beyond me why I even listen to her sometimes. But I do. Sometimes I don't want to obey her commands but time and time again, I just don't have the choice to say no. Weird. I must have been conditioned as a kid to not disobey her.

"Ok. Ok. No need to get your panties up in a bunch. I'm up." I hesitate, she looks beautiful this morning. Her auburn fiery hair is in tight curls flowing down her shoulder, which are broad yet slim, muscular yet soft. Her green eyes are bright with life and her lips shine in the iridescent light of the morning sun. My mother is beautiful. I can see why a mobster like my father would go weak at the knees for her.

I'm lucky. My parents love each other, sometimes more than they care to shut the door for. I want something like that. I want something pure and simple, like breathing. I sigh and it sends shivers all the way to my soul because I know this is my last day here, in my haven. I will go somewhere cold and barren, far away from my sunny existence in Florida.

"Boarding school here I come!" I shout, dripping with sarcasm, as my mother descends the stairs. She glances back at me and I see the immaturity of my actions in her eyes. I don't care. I turn away. I deserve to be childish. They did this to me. It's my final year of high school and I'm popular, head of the gymnastics club and I have a boyfriend that makes me happy but they're taking it all away from me. The sun outside is shining and bright but I'm anything but bright this morning, in a few hours I will be on an airplane to Montana, just because my parents need to go to Turkey for a year! I miss Turkey, I'd love to go with them but they say it's too dangerous for me. I'd like more of an explanation but this is my life and I've never been on more than on a need to know basis and I obviously don't need to know much, according to my parents.

I stumble down the steps with my bags. I'm already missing the sun I will so soon be deprived of, so I dressed as sunny as I could. My brown hair is down in soft waves that look luscious and full. I'm wearing my favorite baby doll dress, its yellow with pink hues and looking at it makes me smile. I need to smile, especially today. I feel as if I'm my own personal sun in this dress and I'm shining like a hot summer day in Florida. I checked the weather channel for any news on Montana, it wasn't pretty. Today will be a whopping 30 degrees Fahrenheit. It's crazy! It's the end of January and in Florida the weather is a calming 75 degrees Fahrenheit or higher. Oh how I'll miss you sunshine!

"Mom. I'm starved; please tell me my going away breakfast is big and hearty." I whine, because moms cooking is definitely the second thing next to my sun that will make missing home almost unbearable.

"Yes honey." The faint of a smile appears on her lips. She loves my eating habits. "Omelet, hash browns, bacon and chocolate glazed doughnuts. Your favorite." She dashed a winning smile, one I actually knew better than to be comforted by. Something was up and she wasn't telling me.

"Uh oh" I let out a sigh "Mom just tell me, I can tell something is bothering you."

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry. I know you think that I'm not telling you everything but times are dangerous. I need you to promise me something." She stares deep into my eyes and I'm startled at the intensity I see in her green ones. I'm suddenly chilled. I nod my head, not trusting my vocal chords to break out of the thin ice that engulfs them. I was right, something is definitely wrong.

"You are being subscribed under the name of Rosemarie Hathaway. Not Mazur. Baby, you need to promise me that you won't mention your Mazur name while away. There are men out there that hate your father and want to hurt us, even if it means using dark magic." I almost chocked on the words "dark magic". I thought my family was all about rationale not fantasy! This is ridiculous; she doesn't want to tell me the truth so instead she makes up lies to scare me. GREAT. I hate the need to know basis.

I've taken too long to answer and my mother has become fidgety. She glares at me, demanding I take her seriously. I don't even think of disagreeing."

"Yes mom. I understand. My name is Rose Hathaway. Not Mazur." I say in a daze. I hate when she does this to me. She uses her momness to control me, guilt me into obeying her. This is so NOT the best going away breakfast.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Don't forget to email me 'kay?" I hug him tightly. In this moment it doesn't matter that I never loved Mason because I will miss him just the same. He made me so happy and he always protected me, made me feel small beneath his arms but safeguarded. I will miss him. I will miss home.

The plane ride to Montana was long and tiring. Im light headed the moment I step off the plane and I can't help but wonder if it's my bodies innate rejection to this new place, the altitude really doesn't agree with me. As I approach the school big iron gates meet my gaze, as the gates opens and as I stumble along I feel something tugging at my soul, my very essence. This pull is strong and I feel it drip into me like a magnet trying to peer off my set direction and steer me along its way. I shake the feeling of the pull and head forward.

I'm relieved when I've gotten far enough from the gates that my breath has evened out. My first order of business is to meet with the principle to get my class schedule and to have a "talk". Not my words but my mothers. The secretary ushers me in before I can even take a breath. Before I set my eyes on the headmistress of St. Vladimir Academy, I take in my surroundings. The office is beautiful. I admire it all, from the fifteen feet high arched windows that showcase the beautiful moonlight to the mahogany desk that glows unnaturally bright and the chandelier that throws of multicolored hues with each light bulb it encases. It appears to be heaven inside this room. I snap out of it. This will become my own personal hell. I hate this school, I'm far away from home and I hate it.

"Please sit" the headmistress calmly rises and I barely see her lips move. Wait. Her lips didn't move, but then how come I heard her? Damn flight, I'm going crazy from all the jet-lag.

"I said sit Ms. Hathaway, you will not disrespect me in my own office." She did it again but this time with a scowl on her face. This has to be a joke, there must be a voice recording somewhere and she uses this stupid routine on new students to scare them into behaving. Ugh. Stupid school.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I don't like this game. I'm tired and don't feel like playing along right now." I'm dumbfounded. How did I just sound so calm, I'm furious! She's messing with me on my first day, hell, on the day BEFORE my first day and I'm calling her ma'am?

"I don't play games Ms. Hathaway, you will quickly learn this fact and whether you learn it the hard or good way is entirely up to you. Now, I said sit." This time her lips did move but her face remained in a scowl. I didn't really care too much for her words, I was just glad happy she wasn't messing with me anymore. She turned on her heel and opened the cabinet next to her mahogany desk. She pulls out my schedule and hands it to me. I glance quickly up and down the form and brighten up instantly. No advanced classes! Mom had mentioned this school being academically ambitious and Rose Mazur is anything but. I take a deeper look into my schedule for the next couple of months. I almost chocked on my own saliva!

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I couldn't stop myself from cursing even after the many threats this principle had already thrown onto me but she must think Im fucking stupid because this has got be a joke.

"Ms. Hathaway, do not make such a mistake again. I will wash your mouth with soap for hours if it must come to that. Do not act foolishly stupid around me child." She looks directly at me and I feel scrutinized at her gaze.

"Headmistress Kirova, I apologize." What? The hell I'm sorry. I'm furious with this old hag. "But Sihir Arts? That has to be a joke headmistress, I know Turkish and sihir means magic."

"Make no mistake little girl, I know exactly who you are." My breath hitched. I had broken the only promise I'd ever make to my mother of concealing my identity while at St. Vladimir. "Hathaway is a diluted bloodline of the Timur Guardians, you are what I'd like to call a mutt Ms. Hathaway. No matter, your mother pays the tuition of this institution and you will learn to become a guardian even if I have to beat it into you myself." She practically hissed the last few words. Ok that's it. I'm going home, this woman is officially crazy! I made a mistake, this is an insane asylum and I must have gotten off on the wrong stop and missed the school because I'm stuck in crazy town and Kirovas the mayor. I make myself move and stand on my feet. The headmistress gives me a sideways glance and speaks into my mind. Oh No! Now I'm the one that's crazy!

"Ms. Hathaway, your mother has informed me that you do not know what you are or what you come from but I will explain it to you. You are a Timur guardian and you will damn well act like one. See to your studies and learn because I do not tolerate those that are weak minded. Your first class tomorrow will be an introductory course and I will see to it that your professor understands your unique necessity of needing to LEARN what you are and where you come from. Honestly! It's a disgrace your mother has kept it from you for this long." She speaks with a minutes hesitation for air, well why would she? She is speaking to my mind and her vocal chords are uniquely quiet for someone speaking for so long. There is a rapping at the door, I'm startle by the sound and curl further into my seat.

"Come in." The headmistress speaks out loud this time and I'm relieved. Finally, my head has some rest. "Ah, Dimitri, just the man I wanted to see." I turn my gaze to the said new person standing in the room and to say that the universe wept because of his beauty is putting it lightly. Strong. Beautiful. Powerful. This man is everything every man isn't and everything any woman wants. "This is Rosemarie Hathaway, your new project. She will require extensive help in the sihir arts." As Kirova addresses him he turns and glares at me the entire time.

"Dimitri Belikov." He nods his head as a means of introduction. Too bad no physical contact ensued; I might have melted right then and there.

"Rose Hathaway." I respond breathless.

"Well Ms. Hathaway I guess I better whip you into shape. I could make something out of you, it'll challenging but doable. Much like you are." He speaks and I can't see his lips move either. Wait! What did he just say? He did not just insinuate that I'm "doable"! I glare at him. Hard.

"Bite me Belikov." I retort

"Where Ms. Hathaway?" He smirks and that ends our conversations. He slips into a wordless conversation with Kirova as I'm escorted to the dormitory by the secretary. Finally some alone time after all this hell. Tomorrow is too close for comfort and my wake-less haven is waiting for me in order to soothe the pain of losing everything I've ever known.


	2. Chapter 2: Mind Fuck

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does, Lucky!

Please Review :)

Chapter 2: Mind Fuck (training)

The secretary escorted me back to my dorm room on the second floor. As I passed the threshold onto my room I heard the light snoring of my roommate, her side of the room was pink and purple. I decided that I would introduce myself the next morning because I was in danger of my feet falling from underneath me. Before my head even hit the pillow I fell into a soundless sleep that was overcome with dreams of a certain Russian that made me feel alive and vibrant, I didn't know if it was his appearance or the pure essence of man that he gave off but I wanted him.

My alarm clock went off and I tried to smash it against the wall but I ended up throwing my cell phone instead of my alarm. It took my mind a few minutes to catch up with my surroundings, I was no longer in my room in Florida and the annoying sound of the alarm wasn't coming from my own. It was coming from the other side of the room, my roommate's side.

"Uh, hi. I'm Lissa." the girl on the opposite side of my bed was staring at me with wide green eyes that promised warmth and trust.

"Oh yeah. Hey, my name is Rose. I'm sorry I didn't wake you last night but I got in kinda late." with each passing second I found myself feeling more and more comfortable with this girl, she isn't like me but I feel as if I can trust her like I trust myself.

"Oh yeah, no biggy! I slept fine. Listen, we need to hurry cus Kirova is crazy about being on time to Sihir Introduction." I nod accordingly; I can tell Lissa likes to talk because she is beaming even brighter with each word that comes out of her mouth. "You're going to love this school, Ill show you all the basics and then we can dish about our lives but first school. Oh and dibs on the bathroom Rose" she gave me a devilish smile and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips because it looked completely wrong on her angelic face.

She took all of twenty minutes in the bathroom and for that I loved her even more, back at home my friends would take hours and I could never stand that. As soon as she exited the bathroom I went in to grab a quick shower, sometimes my father would joke about whether the water would ever even toouch my skin but I just believe in showers being get in and get out. I hate to wander around the bathroom thinking, if I think ill miss home and if I miss home I'm afraid I'll break and cry.

When I emerged from the bathroom Lissa was seating on my bed holding a picture of my home in Florida. "It's really beautiful there; I went once with my parents before they died. We had so much fun." She spoke sadly as she reminisced of her long forgotten vacation.

"It is Lissa and I'm so sorry about your parents. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to overstep my boundaries since I only just met her.

"What? Oh yeah, thanks but I'm fine besides we need to hurry, school starts in fifteen minutes." She answered. I didn't need that much time to get ready because I already knew what I wanted to wear. I picked out my favorite skinny jeans, dark blue with holes around the thighs, they hugged my body perfectly and I could only imagine the stares I would be getting on my first day of school. I picked up a sweater to put on top of my favorite top because the day looked chilly and wet, everything other than warm and sunny you could find in this damn state!

My first class was Sihir Introduction and from the moment I walked into class I knew that it would be different. The room was filled with antiquities and collectors items. I sat down next to Lissa who was already prepared with her notebook and pen out, I followed suit. I wanted to learn everything this class had to teach me about what I supposedly was, being told I was Timur Guardian didn't make it become true, I needed to know why my parents decided that they should keep this away from me for so long.

The professor walked in and introduced herself as Mrs. Karp, she was beautiful with long blonde hair and a warm smile that made you want to smile in return.

"Good morning class, today we will be covering our history and you know what that means class, if we cover our history we must cover the history of the dhampirs as well. Today we will be doing ours and next class we will go into dhampirs. Any question?" She asks the class. I lean my body towards Lissa and whisper in her ear "Hey what are dhampirs? I've never heard of them before." I whisper to her.

"What?" she whispered screamed to me. "Yeah I don't even know what Timur Guardians are; all I know is that I'm supposed to be one." I answer her.

"Well I'll let Mrs. Karp explain us guardians to you because that's the lessons today but as for dhampirs they are the worst monsters out there. They are half human and half vampire, they're not immortal like real vampires but they can still live a couple hundred years. They have been working on trying to bring back their long dead King vampire ever since the sword was lost hundreds of years ago, if they were to ever be successful then the vampires that the sword brings back could make more vampires and that would mean every human in the world is unsafe." She sounded like a dictionary spitting out all this information that I didn't even half understand.

"And where do the guardians come in on all of this?" I questioned.

"Well we are the in-between; we protect the sword so that the dhampirs can never bring back their king. Technically we protect mankind from the ramifications of vampires being brought back by selfish dhampirs." Wow I would have never guessed all these creatures she was talking about actually existed but somewhere deep in my mind I knew what she was saying was real and that thought was what actually scared me the most.

Once the lesson was over I couldn't help but play back everything that I had just learned. I spent the rest of the day just thinking of how I have been lied to every day of my life by people who I considered the most trustworthy. I was a Timur Guardian and I still didn't even know what that truly meant. All I knew was that I had a purpose in life and that purpose was supposed to be worth dying for, the purpose to protect the sword against all dhampirs.

Along the day I learned more and more about the history of where I came from. As of now I knew that the Mazur line were guardians of the legend of timur, I understood why my mother had asked me to keep my identity a secret, knowing I came from the Mazur line would give people the impression that I could help find the sword because my supposed connection to it and finding the sword could present itself as dangerous. Mom and dad were just looking out for their baby girl and for some reason that fact made my eyes well with unshed tears, I missed them so much and I missed home.

In the legend, Timur found a large iron stone that fell from the sky and he created the first iron sword that is the only weapon against the half vampire and half abominations, dhampirs that could cause their death and bring back their king vampire in a sacrificial prayer. Dhampirs are super strong with super senses but deadly in their nature, its no wonder our race of guardians needs to protect the sword because giving them more power than they already had would be just plain stupid. However, there was a problem in this good vs. evil dilemma that has now become my life, the sword is lost and neither side knows where it is. So now this academy and every other academy of timur guardians is rounding up their fledglings to find the sword. Ugh! I thought I had enough problems with figuring out what I was but now I had to find some stupid ancient sword that could potentially destroy the world? Great, just when I thought I could catch a break the universe seems to have other plans for me.

I looked down to my watch and realized it was almost seven and my trainings with Dimitri would begin today. I didn't know what to expect so I decided to go dressed in the same clothes I wore to school. I freshened up my face with a bit of eyeliner and gloss. I let my hair down in soft waves and I was ready to head out the door. I looked past my bed and saw Lissa on her desk doing homework. I called out my goodbyes to her and began to walk down to the gym where I would meet up with Dimitri for all my training sessions from now on. I grimaced as I saw the wooden gym doors and with a jolt of energy I pushed myself through.

"Ms. Hathaway you will have to do better than that if you want me to stop." Finally a reprieve. He speaks to me in a fluid voice laced with his Russian accent that seems to drive me up a wall. After an hour of "voice" lessons I'm more than happy to hear his actual voice. We've been working for an hour and I have yet to block his words from my mind at all.

"Ms. Hathaway, I spoke and you didn't respond. Remember, you made me do this." There's a smirk on his face and I know what's coming, the same thing that's been happening all hour!

"Remove your top Ms. Hathaway" he voiced me and I'm without refute. My hands search for the hem of my shirt. I find the frail ends and quickly pull it over my head, wanting to expose all of myself to the man before me. My shirt doesn't come off fast enough and he demands that I rip it clean from my body.

"Fuck! I loved that shirt." I add before he can continue undressing me. If any of my other clothes come off I might just throw myself at him. My clothes are becoming an obstacle, one that I want to remove. I picture myself throwing Dimitri against the wall and straddling my legs along his waist. In my mind I can feel him growing larger near my thigh. I want him, I need him. To fulfill me is the only thing he was made for, the only thing he will ever have to do again.

"STOP! That's not fair." I whine

"Ms. Hathaway, I don't give a fuck what you think is fair, this is how I will train you. Get on your knees, Now." He doesn't let up but I can feel a tiny wooden wall build up on my mind at his command, nothing compared to brick so I slump to my knees before him only wearing jeans and a bra but the wooden wall has allowed me to disobey his demand to be quiet so I manage to speak. "You next Belikov, on your knees is where I'd like you." I smirk because there is no way he has a comeback for this one. I'm tired of his innuendoes, I feel like screaming "FUCK ME or leave me alone, but please stop torturing me!"

"Ah. On my knees? Ms. Hathaway your only 17 years old, you wouldn't even know what do with a man like me. I'd turn you over on that pretty little ass of yours and take you without conviction. Don't play with me, I'm the master in this little game and you will not fuck with me!" he yells and it sends a chill through me. Uh Oh. I've angered the Russian, now I know why they call it the COLD war.

"Get the fuck up and straddle me. Show me how you'd handle yourself with a real man." He voiced me again and I feel all but too compelled to do what he wants. I linger on my knees trying to build the brick wall that has eluded me all hour. "Now Ms. Hathaway, my dick knows no patience." Oh my god! My legs begin to move of their own accord. "No. Stop. I want you to crawl to me." He eyes me as his command resonates in my mind. I get on all fours and make my way to him.

"Belikov you'll pay for this, I swear it." Menacing is the emotion I was going for instead it comes out as a plea for him to touch me as my words come out in short gasps. Before I reach him he lets go of the hold he has over my mind and I'm more than grateful that our time has ended. Kirova said he is to train me for an hour and he isn't too keen on spending anymore time with me than he has to.

"Where do you go off in the mornings Belikov?" My curiosity has been nagging to know more about this man. I don't know why because he is the most self-absorbed prick on the planet but at least he's a HOT, God-Like self absorbed prick.

"College Ms. Hathaway, maybe you'll get there one day if you focus on how to control and keep up your mental blocks instead of imagining different ways in which I fuck you." He says coolly.

"You saw that?" I ask timidly, I didn't know Dimitri could peer into all of my conscious thoughts when he was inside my head but he saw what I wanted him to do to me.

"If you want me to fuck you Ms. Hathaway just say the word. It starts with p and ends with ease." He regards me thoroughly, checking to see if he approves of what he sees. "Do you see something you like Belikov?" I snap back, I hate being under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Ms. Hathaway little girls don't hold any appeal to me. Come knock on my door when you're a woman and when you become a woman that has strength enough for me not to be able to mess with her mind then you can rock my cock. How does that sound?" He finishes with a smile playing on his lips. He knows he's gone too far and he expects me to back down, but I won't. I am a women and I am strong, stronger than him anyway.

"Rock your own cock Belikov, I'm going to bed… you know little girls need their rest like old men need their Viagra pills. Oh! And don't forget, if that hard on lasts more than four hours see a doctor you jackass!" And with that I storm off towards my dorm. A sudden need to see Lissa engulfs me, I need to pour my heart out to somebody and my perky roommate seems but oh too eager to have bonding time.


	3. Chapter 3: Spill Out!

AN: I am so sorry about the wait guys. School has just been crazy busy! and work hasn't let up either. I will definintely try and post at least once a week from now on. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and the next one should be coming soon because I already have the backbone of the fourth chapter made. Please review :))

Disclaimer: All owned by Richelle Mead !

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

As I walked back up to my room I thought of everything that had changed in my life, from the tumbling emotions I felt for my mentor who I wanted to pummel to the ground for two very distinct reasons to the empty space left in my heart from not having my parents near me. This was the first time that I had been on my own and I missed the constant rules and nagging but most of all I missed their love. I missed feeling appreciated and wanted, after the training session I had just had with Belikov it was clear that I meant nothing more to him than a charity case to improve his college resume but this was important to me. I need to learn more about myself and my family; I need to know what I am.

I walked into my dorm and headed straight towards the bed that was screaming my name but I didn't get there. I stopped when I reached the bathroom mirror. Tears stained my red cheeks and the heartache in my eyes was unquestionable. I didn't know what I was crying about anymore, whether it was the less than perfect voice session with Belikov or my own insecurities as to whether I was ready to learn what I was, I didn't know. I wouldn't know for a while, my abilities and heritage were problems I was definitely not going to tackle so close to the sun rising. I sank into my bed and I fell into a deep sleep that could debate death but like death I didn't dream, I just sank further and further into the bottomless depths of oblivion.

I started to wake before she came in, I couldn't explain it but I felt her coming nearer to me with a direct route towards me. Lissa barged into my dorm before I was able to head into the bathroom to clean up.

"Hey sleepy head did you have a good night?" she questioned with big jade green eyes that promised understanding.

I wanted to tell her everything, let her know all of the pain that I hurled inside of me and never let out. But I didn't, my mother's warning flashed into my mind and I couldn't betray the trust she had instilled in me. I thought about the repercussions my honesty could cause and I didn't like the outcomes, so I bottled up my emotions like I had been doing ever since I entered the gates of St. Vladimir and I pretended everything was fine.

"I had a great night, except for the Russian prison guard also known as my mentor, have you heard of him?" My voiced dripped with sarcasm but I didn't care, passive aggressiveness was my only hope at this moment.

She stifled a laugh "Yeah I think so, is he the one with the incredible body. Hmm what was it we called him last year…?" She tried to remember, the concentration she was exerting was clear on her face.

"It doesn't matter, let's not talk about…" She threw up her hands in a form of accomplishment that distracted me. "Aha! I got it. Sex on legs! Yeah, that's it. That's what we called him." She supplied.

Without even thinking about it I started to laugh, uncontrollable, hold your stomach, fight back the tears kind of laugh. I just couldn't believe what she had called him, she seemed too innocent to even know those words. "Wow you have truly amazed me Lissa. I didn't even know you could SAY sex!" I spit out in-between laughs.

"Oh hush, I don't just say it, I do it." She answered with a death glare my way. My laughing immediately quieted. "Lissa are you serious? With who? Oh please don't say Dimitri, I think I'll pass out." I spoke so fast I was surprised she even understood a single word I had said.

"Don't worry, sex on legs is all yours and with who do you think? My boyfriend, duh! We've been together for about a year now." At the mention of her relationship her eyes ignited and I could feel how strongly she felt for this boy whoever he was. He had her heart and I'd do anything in my power to make sure he protects it.

"He's not mine and I don't want him" I answered her earlier statement but she interjected "Uh Huh, okay, whatever you say but I didn't come here to debate your questionable choice in men. I came to invite you to sit with us at lunch." She said.

"That's sweet Liss, but my teeth aren't even brushed. Do you mind waiting like 15 minutes to head down?" I asked.

"Sure, Christian is probably just getting up now so we've got time." She answered with the same spark in her eyes as before. Finally it dawned on me. "Christian? The boyfriend, huh?"

"Yup!" she popped the p with most girly smile splayed on her face.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later I was ready to head down to the cafeteria. I dawned on my favorite skinny jeans that fit me like a second skin with a black tank with a low cut back. My hair was in loose waves and my face was clear of makeup, thankfully my eyes weren't red or blotchy from yesterday's tears. Heading into the cafeteria I noticed a big group of friends centered on the corner table. They all seemed happy with animated looks on their face as a very pale, black-haired boy told an amazing story. Well I suppose it was amazing, even though I couldn't hear it, I could see everyone's' lit up eyes as they listened to him diligently.<p>

Lissa was part of the big group in the corner table; there were so many people that I almost missed her. She waved me over to the table as soon as she spotted me. "Guys, this is Rose. She's new here so don't be your usual selves." She smiled at me encouragingly as everyone laughed at her joke. "Hey" I supplied after the laughter had died down.

"Well, let's introduce you to the group shall we? Okay, so this is Eddie, Mia, Jill, Sydney, Andre and Christian." When she mentioned Christian's name she lit up again, gosh, a year together and she was still so head over heels for this guy? He was a winner in my book already.

"Hey Rosie" Christian said. Okay, maybe not a winner in my book anymore. "It's Rose. Just Rose." I corrected him.

"Okay. So. Just Rose, what brings you to St. Vladimir's?" He questioned. I shot him a death glare that if looks could kill he'd be incinerated by now.

"Listen Sparky, I'm not taking your shit. I like her" I pointed to Lissa who was in the corner trying to hide a smile. "But this little initiation of yours is just stupid, so drop it or ill drop you and your pale ass." I thought his face couldn't fall into a grimmer line but he sure did prove me wrong.

He scoffed. "Well, well, well. I guess we got a live one." With that said he headed to Lissa and kissed her. "No more bringing home strays, 'kay babe?" I almost threw a punch at him but Lissa's pleading look stopped me.

"No need to get jealous Sparky, I won't take her away from you. There are things you can give her that I can't." I looked toward his crotch. "Well maybe you can't either, huh?" Everyone burst out laughing, the indignant look on his face was enough to make me want to keep on with this crazy banter but he stopped it before it went any further.

"Okay, I get it. Your name is Rose and mine is Christian, so let's use them, shall we?" I nodded my head, I still couldn't control my laughter and I felt if I opened my mouth a whole new string of insults would erupt.

After everyone had gotten their breakfast we all sat down in the corner table once again. Meeting everyone other than Christian had been calming. Sydney and Andre were in a relationship and they were about a year older than us, I instantly liked them for not looking down at us just because they were older. The rest of the group was my age and they each had their own quirks; Mia seemed a little too girly for my taste but she seemed incredibly nice and Eddie was just nice to look at. Don't get me wrong, Andre was gorgeous but with all that toned muscle and green eyes that looked like the grass he still had a girlfriend and I respected those boundaries. Eddie had dark hazel eyes that looked like honey; he was tall and had a built body that could only be achieved through vigorous workouts.

"I study MMA fighting." He supplied. I guess checking him out hadn't been done as discretely as I thought it had. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to stare." I felt a blush creep up my cheeks but he quickly dismissed it.

"Don't worry about it. I love it when it gets noticed; I put a lot of work into it." His smile was so kind a generous that it made me like him even more. I could feel being really good friends with Eddie, he was just so sweet. "Thanks Ed." He smiled at me and I felt a little better about the day than I had originally planned.

"I hear you're working with Belikov in Voice?" That was Christian and I didn't know because I could see him, I knew because his voice held a hint of amusement. I promptly ignored his question and went on with my conversation with Eddie. "Answer me." He voiced me, that little boy was going to die but I couldn't seem to shake his power and before I knew it, I was succumbing.

"Yes. He's a hard ass and he has one too." Wow. I did not just say that. If there was ever going to be a hole that swallowed up a person, please God let it be here and now. "Oh shit. I didn't realize you were that vulnerable to voice." He said, astonished.

"I just started two days ago, what'd you think?" I shot him glares, damn, Christian got under my skin like no other. "Well I thought that was just an exaggeration, we've never had someone so… inexperienced." He answered, shamefully. Seeing his face fall made my heart ache, there was pain beneath all of his sarcasm that was real.

"It's okay. You didn't know but if you ever voice me again, I will make you repeatedly punch yourself." I spoke with a smile on my face to let him know that I wasn't angry with him. His face lifted a bit and his ocean blue eyes didn't hold as much pain anymore.

"Thanks Rosie." He smiled. "Oh Sparky, what am I going to do with you?" I retorted. The entire table laughed and it took us a good five minutes to begin eating our breakfast.

After a few minutes of silence, I decided that this group didn't do silence very well. A new discussion of Dimitri Belikovs badassery skills began. I tried to tune out all of their stories of the amazing fighter, be it mentally or physically, but I couldn't help myself from listening to every single piece of information that contained his name.

"He fights dhampirs like it's a hobby! The man is truly a God." Eddie said, his eyes filled with honor and appreciation.

"Dhampirs?" I asked, confused. "Oh yeah, I forgot you're new at this." Eddie supplied. "Well we like to think of them as filthy half breeds but technically they're half vampire and half human. Eons ago when vampires mated with human women they produced the dhampir race." Eddie lectured.

"Damn, Eddie I feel like I'm in Alto's class right now." Christian remarked. "Shut it Sparky, I want to hear this." I retorted before Eddie could get distracted.

"Well, the dhampirs are immortal, only one thing is known to be able to destroy them and that is the Timur Sword, they want it so that no one has any means of destroying them and so they can bring back there full-fledged vampire king." He continued. "As Timur Guardians we have been trusted with the sword for centuries but it's been lost for the past twenty years and no one knows where it is. We need to find it because if they find it then they'll be unstoppable. Nothing is worse than a pissed off half vampire with full vampire powers."

My mind was reeling, I couldn't believe that this was my life now. I didn't believe in angels and immortals but all these people kept telling me that it was all true and I was just out of the loop.

"What happened last time they had the sword?" I asked. Terrified of the answer.

"Well take your pick, the bubonic plague, the Salem witch trials and the onset of the dark ages." Eddie answered. "Right, so it's REALLY important they don't get the sword then." I supplied.

"Ya think?" Christian asked me with an arched dark brow. Why is it that everyone can do that except me? I must be lacking that cool gene and its seriously infuriating. "Yeah I do think Sparky. So how did we lose it? Don't tell me Sparky was in charge of it that day." I asked with a sardonic smile on my lips.

"As if. No one knows really. Seeing as how we weren't even born back then they've decided it's a need to know basis how the sword was lost." He replied.

"Let me guess, we aren't on the need to know list." Sarcasm was clearly evident in my words. "I knew you were smart despite the sluttly outfit."

I sat up from the table and headed out, not because of what Christian had said but because I had to think about all of this. Every day I learned more about what I was supposed to be and it made the last seventeen years of my life seem like a lie. Lissa caught up to me before I could make it out of the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry about Christian. He lacks a filter, ya know?" she said. "It's okay. I just need to think, this is a lot to take in. It's just been two days and I feel like I'm drowning." I replied.

"I get it." She spoke, her voice full of understanding. "There's this party at my dorm tonight, if you want, you can come by. I'd love to have you Rose."

"I'll try. I have training so we'll see. 'kay? I asked. "Yup" she retorted popping the p once more.

When I reached my dorm room I found a letter taped to the door. It was addressed to me so I opened it and peered inside.

_Hathaway,_

_ I've got a previous engagement tonight. Training is cancelled. Practice, you will be quizzed tomorrow night."_

_ -DB_

Well seeing as how my schedule just cleared right up I headed towards the shower to get ready for the party. It was definitely time to let loose and hopefully hard liquor would be involved.


	4. Chapter 4: Little Guardian

A/N: He guys! I hope you all enjoyed the third chapter & here is the fourth. I'm sure a lot of you missed a certain Russian God in the last chapter but he finally comes back in this chapter. I'll try my hardest to update soon but I promise it will not be more than 5 days! Happy Readings everyone and don't forget to press that little button at the end of the page and review :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Academy (sigh) Richelle Mead does!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Little Guardian<p>

The water was scolding hot as it sprayed along my back but I didn't mind. I needed to feel the scorch beneath my skin to feel the problems of the day melt away. After everything I learned today from Eddie my mind hadn't yet caught up and I was going to enjoy these last few hours of oblivion before I had to delve head first into the preternatural. I washed my hair so the shower took longer than my usual ten minutes but I didn't mind, I need it. After towel drying my hair, I let it fall loosely to my waist, it was getting long and it was probably time for a cut but between the dhampir, vampire and guardian talk I just hadn't found the time. I skimmed through my closet searching for something to wear, that's when I found it, the perfect dress.

The dress stopped by the middle of my thighs and its deep blood red color left nothing to the imagination. It was a strapless dress with a slung one shoulder strap that was embedded with black roses. It was gorgeous; I had almost forgotten that I had bought it for Mason's birthday party, a party I'd no longer be attending. At the mention of Masons name my heart skipped and I realized I had missed him these past couple of days. I used to tell Mason everything and now I wasn't even speaking to him. Trying to break free of the thoughts that were invading my sanity I decided to start in on my hair. I blow dried it and curled it afterwards which gave it the effect of tousled waves that happened to just fall perfectly around my face. My make-up was kept subtle; I don't usually believe in wearing so much that you looked different but just enough that your best attributes became the only attributes others could see. I stepped out of the bathroom and checked the time, it was 8:25 p.m., and the party was set to start at 8:30. I rushed to pull my heels on which gave me an added three inches of height, something I gladly appreciated since everyone in this school was so tall.

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock.<em>

"Oh you made it! What happened to the Russian guard?" Lissa beamed at me through her shaded gaze. I guess I should have been disillusioned that it was so early in the night and she was already tipsy but her smile engulfed me and I felt a strange giddiness to my mood.

"Got out for good behavior." I answered her with a smile playing my lips and she returned the gesture. "Right. On anyone else I'd believe that lie but on you baby girl, it's clearly deceptive." She went on. "So did you leave him handcuffed to your bed in order to come tonight?" I gave her a dark look. Now she was just playing dirty, tipsy or not.

"Cool it Liss or my next bound up mutt will be Christian." He showed up at that right exact moment as if saying his name out loud had summoned him to the door.

"Always a pleasure to play S & M, Rosie." The sarcastic little bastard just didn't know when to quit. Before I could hand him back my best comeback he turned on his heel and pointed to someone behind him. "Come here, Adrian. There's this lovely, innocent girl I'd like you to meet." He screamed it across the room and I saw someone's head peak out over the hills over everyone else's, presumably Adrian.

He strolled towards us in a deliberate fluid motion that mimicked a predator setting hunt on its prey. He had ashy brown hair and deep green eyes that made you think you smelled flowers. No, he wasn't a God-looking avenging angel like Dimitri but he was seriously hot and safer. That combination had me stirring in my heels, itching with excitement to meet this man I had yet crossed paths with.

"Rose, this is my cousin. Adrian. Adrian this is Rose but she'd prefer it if you'd call her Rosie." I barely noticed Christian had begun speaking. My mind was all but taken up by Adrian standing in front of me. A long life of annoying manners taught to me by my mother had me holding out my hand and smiling before I could catch my cool. "I'm Rose." I sounded star struck but who could blame me.

"Hey Rose. I'm Adrian if you didn't already catch it by my cousins' obnoxiously loud call over." He sounded smooth like velvet when he spoke, no harsh tones like Dimitri. I had to admit, sometimes those hard tones excited me to no end but tonight I didn't need harsh, I needed sweet and velvety. "Oh so it's a known family secret he's obnoxious?" I asked, playing along. "Yeah, you know how it is. If I tell ya I'd have to kill you kinda thing." His eyes sparkled with every word and I decided that was my favorite part of his body.

"Good thing I already know then, huh?" I didn't know what I was doing flirting but tonight wasn't about boundaries; it was about crossing those boundaries. "Good, I'd hate to kill such a pretty rose." Usually when people used my name in reference to an actual rose it sounded corny but on him it sounded like a caress.

A girly yelp brought me out of my day dream of touching the cool lips that protruded from his face. "I'm so glad you guys are getting along. Adrian is sometimes a pain but that has a lot to do with the Ivashkov line rather than Adrian himself." I was dumbfounded. I didn't know if the name had to mean something important to me or not, so I ignored it. "You're calling Adrian a handful? Sorry, Liss but maybe I haven't introduced you properly to Christian, the real handful." I spoke but my eyes traveled towards Adrian with each word.

"You don't know who I am?" To my surprise the question didn't come from Lissa or Christian, instead it came from Adrian Ivashkov himself. Startled, I answered. "Am I supposed to?"

"Aside from my amazing good looks, my name precedes me." He spoke seductively into my ear and I couldn't believe the narcissism behind his sentence. I pushed, hard, against his shoulders in order to get my personal space back. "Now I see the family resemblance between you and Christian. I guess being obnoxious does run in the family." He stared at me blankly as if I had grown a second head. The fact he didn't understand why I was so upset made me more upset somehow. I stood on my toes as if I was to kiss him but instead I slapped the smug smile off his six foot three frame. He barely staggered but satisfied enough with the crackling sound of my own hand I walked away.

After a couple of minutes of standing by the corner of the room and I was already feeling sorry for myself. Great, I was at a party and was mad at an apparently important fixture in my new best friends life. Damn him, I didn't know who Adrian Ivashkov was but I didn't care.

"Can we talk?" The question surprised me, I half expected him to just demand I start speaking with him out of sheer submission. "I don't know if I'm worthy enough." I was mad and I would take each cheap shot I could.

"Oh stop pouting. I thought you were playing before when you said you didn't know who I was so I played along. I didn't realize you actually had no clue about anything relating to your heritage." His voice held an air of importance I didn't miss. "And how would you know about my heritage, about MY timur heritage." I asked, puzzled.

I glanced at him and saw the sly smile that played on his lips as he continued to speak. "Aside from the fact that you are in an academy for Timur guardians, I can smell it on you." He spoke nonchalantly, like his statement didn't resemble sniffing me like a dog. "You can what?"

"Timur guardians from the main guard of the Timur King have special abilities, one of them is to be able to smell or detect other guardians. Only four families of such caliber exist today. Ivashkov, Dragomir, Ozera and Mazur." At the last name in his sentence I stopped breathing. He must have noticed because he eyed me curiously. However, he went on. "I've never heard of Hathaway so it must be pretty low in the guardian hierarchy. I'm sorry; I thought you were trying to get a rouse out of me before because of that. I didn't know you had just found out." I waved him off, being angry just didn't seem as important anymore. "What do you know about the Mazur line?" I asked curious. "Mazur? Well aren't I just knocked off my high horse? Why the interest in the Mazur line?" he questioned. "The name just stood out to me." I lied. "As it should have. You've probably heard it by now in class. The Mazur line is the most powerful of the guardians due to their high ranking position next to the king. Their powers and skill level are truly wonderful." I was in awe, I couldn't believe that I had in me the blood than ran the most powerful guardians of the Timur.

"Wanna dance?" The question caught me off guard so I stuttered before I could manage a decent response. "Sure." Great. That was my brilliant response.

The beat of the music flowed over me with a cacophony of drum beats that I couldn't help but sway my hips to. Adrian was so closely molded onto my body that I thought we would at some point infuse into one being. His hands roamed my hips and lingered at the spots of bare skin that my dress left out. Dancing with Adrian was magical; he was all smooth lines and strong shoulders that supported my weight as I moved against him. After some time the beat of the music began to change until the steady beat of drums turned into a soft harmony of piano. The slower song had Adrian pressing my body against his even harsher with need. "You're so beautiful." He whispered it into my ear in tune with the piano. His voice couldn't have been smoother. I tried to hold my guard up, "I bet you say that to all the girls, Adrian. But thanks." I smiled against my better judgment. I guess he got tired of the song because he abruptly grabbed my hand and headed us toward the door. Once outside the soft hum of the night enveloped me and I was glad to be out of the tiny dorm as well. "What's wrong?" I asked worried, his face seemed flushed with emotion. He lifted a flask to his lips and a clear liquid poured into his mouth. He relished in the taste of the hard liquor.

"That song" he pointed back towards the dorm. "I hate it. Last time I heard it my parents were being killed." His face was blank, clear of any emotion but I guess mine was an open book because he answered my next question without me having to ask it. "It was the dhampirs; they came into my home on a raid thinking we had the Timur sword. I couldn't stop them Rose; my mother, she gave her life for me. She asked them not to hurt me and then they killed her." The venom in his voice was unmistakable and if it were I it wouldn't have been any different. "I'm sorry Adrian." I couldn't think to say anything else because there was really nothing else I could say.

"It was a long time ago. Now I train harder than I ever have because I'll kill them Rose. Every last one of them." He didn't stop there. "Are you training?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah. Just voice though, Dimitri is teaching me." At the mention of Dimitri's name he stood still and I couldn't believe that he knew him too. "That sucks for you. He's an asshole." He spat.

"Oh. Wow. That's different, everyone has been saying what a GOD he is." Okay so maybe 'everyone' included me too but Adrian didn't have to know that. "Right. Look I don't want to talk about him but how about you keep working on your voice lessons with Belikov and I train you in sword fighting." He eyed me curiously, wondering if I'd refuse him.

"Thanks Adrian but I don't know if I'll have the time besides I'd have to ask…" He cut me off before I could say Dimitri's name. "Does he control you, are you his?" okay, where did that come from?

"I'm no one's Adrian. God, I'm going to find out what happened between you two because hate is actually putting it lightly right about now." I retorted.

"Let me walk you to your dorm." He began to walk ahead of me before I could answer him. "Okay." We walked in silence for a while until we reached my dorm.

"Here we are." I waved my hand around to encompass my door. I was about to take out my key but he grabbed my hand before I could reach into my purse. "The morning after tomorrow let's start training, I wanna see what you're made of." His grin was huge and contagious; I couldn't help but return it. "I haven't said yes to your offer yet."

He bent his head closer and closer to mine until our lips were only inches apart but just as I thought he'd kiss me, he whispered in my ear. "You will. I've only just met you but I can see you're magnificent. My little guardian how I've waited for someone like you." I thought he'd kiss me then but he didn't. He actually stood frozen next to my ear as if he could tell something I couldn't.

"_Well isn't this just a twilight worthy romance_." Oh no. I know that voice, even if it was just said into my mind.

"Dimitri?" I asked as Adrian withdrew his sword.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Where did that come from?


	5. Chapter 5: Be Still My Beating Heart

A sword? Really?

Because I didn't think my life could become any weirder, some benevolent being has made it their sole interest to prove me wrong.

I can't comprehend anything that is happening, my mind races in time with my rapid heartbeats and I idly wonder why I didn't feel his sword before.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" Adrian hisses at Dimitri. I guess when he told me they didn't really see eye to eye he was putting it mildly.

"I teach here Adrian. You can't be so self obsessed as to have forgotten that already. Can you?" Dimitri retorts. I swear there is enough venom in his voice to cause goose bumps to erupt all over my body. I try to convince myself this is the reason that my body is so aware of him and not because of my treacherous body's response to his arrival.

"Seriously Adrian put the fucking sword down if you're not going to hold it correctly." Adrian looks suddenly hurt but recovers himself quickly. "I thought you were a dhampir. Sorry." Adrian responds half heartedly.

"I'm sure. Anyway, Ms. Hathaway has a great deal of learning tomorrow so it would be best if she went to bed." Dimitri spoke with a subliminal superiority that spoke to his obnoxious nature. Expecting us to do as he decrees he raised a perfect brow in question to our still bodies. "I said move . Now."

"Dimitri, give me a break, it's my night off and I was just about to get a proper good bye before you so rudely interrupted." THERE! Take that you overgrown hunk of a man, I shout internally. I think I see jealousy flash through his eyes. "You confuse my intentions . I could care less what a proper goodbye you were about to receive. What I care about is my reputation and you will not degrade it because of the fact I can't train you properly due to your insignificant adolescent pleasures." He sneers at me.

His voice cut deep and I'm irreparably hurt by his words regardless of the stoic outward experience that I portray. "Back off Belikov. She'll get her rest." Adrian suddenly looks over to me. "I think it is best if you go to sleep we need to train tomorrow too. Well, that is if you have accepted my offer." His half smile and hopeful eyes do me in.

"Yes" I answer breathlessly and open my dorm door without another look to Dimitri but before I can close my door my eyes meet his and the shock there surprises me. That I have made Dimitri Belikov feel any other emotion other than anger and disappointment is astonishing but under his surprise I see the hurt I have caused by agreeing to have Adrian train me as well.

Tomorrow. I will deal with all of this tomorrow. Tonight I just need to sleep, I need time to asses all of the information I have learned. Most of all I need time for my battered heart to heal at Dmitri's hurtful words.

I step into the bathroom for a quick shower to lull my senses. The water is warm to the touch and my body can finally relax

As I wash my hair dark eyes haunt me. Soon after, I am showered and fresh, fully ready for a restful sleep.

That night my dreams were filled with dark eyes and a sword.

* * *

><p>The next morning when I wake up I had solved nothing. I didn't even manage a restful sleep. Stumbling towards my bathroom I curse under my breath to the gods of finely assembled Russian men who don't let new students be late for training. <em>Sigh, I guess I need that shower more than I thought.<em>

After an hour of a warm shower to cool my temper I am ready to face the music and start my training with Dimitri. On my way to our spot in the gym I send a quick text to Adrian about our later training.

**Can't wait for training tonight.**

**See you at 7 :)**

**R**

"Do I bore you ?" I sigh inwardly because it is the same heart stopping yet condescending voice that haunts my dreams. And this time the voice is dangerously close to my now still form.

"No" I reply. His question boils my blood to the very surface of my epidermis. _Oh god. _What this man does to me is so unequivocal that his mere voice makes me use anatomical terminology.

I just want to get this training session over with but of course he won't even let that be easy. But really, who can blame him. One look at his sculpted chest in a tight black tee and I no longer care about training being over... Unless, if it was over and it was time for the showers.

_And we ended up in the same stall._

_And he'd look at me longingly._

_And he'd bring down his mouth to meet mine._

_And my hands would reach to touch his..._ "Hathaway! Are you deaf? I asked you a question." he blazes at me.

My face instantly reddens and it has NOTHING to do with his tone of voice.

"I... I... I'm sorry? I didn't really catch what you said last." my voice hangs on a question. I try but fail to slow my beating heart but it refuses to quiet while in the presence of this Russian God (blasphemy intended).

"I asked if you're meeting Adrian tonight for training" He spoke matter-of-factly but beneath his tone I could feel his hindrance. He wanted me to say no. I don't know how I knew this but it was a fact deep to my bones.

My treacherous body wanted to respond to him in order to void him of any pain, but my body hasn't been hurt by his words. My heart has and that vital organ wasn't going to give up the slightest hint of emotion radiating from this powerful man.

"Yes. I just texted him. We are meeting tonight."

"You don't know what you're doing"

"Oh? Well. Enlighten me, Professor."

"Don't fuck with me . I'm your mentor and it would do you well to remember that."

"Yes" I respond shakily because he still has that effect on me.

"Yes what?" He glares.

Oh! You have got to be kidding me. I may be beneath this egomaniacs direction as a Timur guardian but I am NOT about to succumb to his every wish.

I stay silent and finally he speaks.

"Answer me or this training is over" He starts towards me and with each step I enclose my back closer and closer to the punching bag a few feet behind me.

"I'm tired of this and the little stunt with Adrian yesterday won't happen again. Will it Ms. Hathaway?" He snarls and my heart skips a much needed beat but my veins fill with this all consuming passion and it pulses in time with my speeding heart.

Slowly I open my mouth to answer but he beats me to it.

"Mine. You're mine. Not HIS. Never HIS." He hisses at me and his fist flies out towards the punching bag and it sways behind me, beating my back with each wing.

Dimitri instantly backs off as if wounded. He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose as he exhales.

"I'm sorry. I meant that you're mine to train." His words cut deep to my soul because in the few moments I thought he wanted me, I was… well, happy.

My family troubles didn't matter anymore. Being in a new school didn't matter. Finding out new and weird thing about myself didn't matter anymore.

He mattered.

_His voice._

_His presence._

_His touch_.

But he doesn't want me. Not like that, I sadly remind myself.

As I entertain my eyes with the sight of my shoes, I speak softly… lacking conviction.

"I know Belikov." He steps toward me, possibly wanting to comfort me but I refuse his pity with a spread palm over his chest.

At the mere touch of his warm skin under his tee my breath quickens and I slowly retract my hand. My heart can no longer take the pressure of being cornered by his domineering presence. I step back in order to provide each of us with the personal space we had previously lost. But being so far away from his body heat only make me feel hurt and alone.

"Shall we start?" I try and fail to shake the quibble in my voice.

"You still haven't said you won't train with Adrian." He speaks softly this time.

"I won't say that because I will train with him. You show me the mind aspect of being a Timur guardian and he'll show me the combat side. That's all there is Dimitri."

"Rose. I can teach you the combat side too. Just give me a chance." His voice is liquid honey and my legs tighten in response to my name on his tongue.

"I... I... don't know."

"Please." He whispers. His lips near my ear. In that moment I have no recollection of him getting closer to me but at close inspection I feel his hot breath against my neck. His thumbs tracing the curves of my wrist and my body becomes alive under his touch.

"I…."

"Roza"… _Oooh._

Be still my beating heart.

Breathless I respond. "Yes."

He grins down at me. A slow playful grin that reminds me that he is just a few short years older than me. His smile can brighten up a room and I vow to try to make that smile a regular occurrence on his lips.

He snakes his arm around to pull me into a hug but the feel quickly changes. Before I know it I am on the mat and he is towering over me with a smug look on his face.

_Hmm._

I guess combat training has begun.


End file.
